Reunited Lovers Contest: Welcome Back
by Christy C
Summary: For the Reunited Lovers Contest by Mrs Cullen For Life and The Cullen's Secret. All human. Canon. Edward, a solider, comes home to meet his girlfriend, Bella, but she doesn't know that and he has a surprise for her. FLUFF Oneshot PLACED SECOND!


****

Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest

Name of Story: Welcome Back

Pen name: Christy C.

Lemon: No

She stood in front of their house, looking out at the sea, over the cliffs. _Their._It was theirs, she and her boyfriends, but it seemed like hers. It had been seven months, seven long months without him. Seven months he had been putting his life in danger for his country. Even more cause for worry, a story on the news a few days ago caught her attention, 'Bombing on Afghanistan Air Base, unsure how many survivors'. He was on that air base. She hadn't gotten any scary phone calls, but she didn't get any phone calls, emails, text messages, or anything else from her boyfriend, Edward, either. What happened, could have happened to him. That could be him. Bella had done everything in her power to contact him, emailed him, texted him, called him, even sent him regular snail mail. He hadn't replied to any of them. The tears started slowly at first, growing in multitude and power as she mulled over her thoughts, the odds of him coming back to her alive. As she continued to cry silently to herself, her phone went off, alerting her of a text and picture message. Bella shook her head, a mix of a sob-chuckle coming out, no doubt Alice. Alice, Edward's brother, her best friend, had sent her tons of what she called 'Happy Pictures'. Just simple little sayings and adorable pictures. She was really worried Bella was going into a depression. Bella sighed, she had to reply to it, or Alice would take it as she was too sad and had to go on a shopping trip. Bella gasped and her eyes widened when she read the simple words flashing across her screen.

**1 New Message From:**

**Edward**

She immediately opened it on reflex. There was no way they would send a bad message through texting, they would call, right?

**'I'm fine and you're the**

**most beautiful**

**woman in the world'**

Bella let out something that sounded like a squeak. She smiled and bit her lip, attempting to stop the smile from growing large enough to crack her face. He was okay! A stab of doubt shot through her. What if he was hurt? He wouldn't tell her because he wouldn't want her to worry. She scrolled down to the picture and immediately dropped the phone. The phone hit the edge of the cliff and slowly slipped off the edge and into the ocean. A distant splash was heard.

"Looks like you need a new phone." A smooth, warm, velvet voice chuckled right behind her. The picture had been of a brown haired girl standing on a cliff, over the ocean, her hair pushed sideways softly from the wind, the sun setting in front of her. The picture had been of her. Bella slowly turned around, new tears filling her old tear tracks. This had to be a dream. Bella was sure of it now. But, it seemed just like Edward to not tell her he was being deported, but surprise her. There he was Edward stood, a camouflage bag on either side of him, wearing his camouflage uniform to match. Bella's eyes raked over him, his bronze hair fluffing defiantly out of his cap, his green eyes staring through her. She shook her head for a millisecond before launching herself at him. There was no way her imagination could make Edward that perfect. Her imagination was nothing compared to the real thing. Which he was the real Edward. And as she finally reached him and his strength wrapped around her, she knew for sure. They said nothing, just kissing with a passion they had both missed in the last months. Bella urged to get closer, she jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He staggered a bit, but otherwise seemed to like the new effect. Neither cared about boundaries as Edward moved his hands from her hips to her butt. When she gasped in surprise, he took the opportunity to slid his tongue smoothly into her mouth. Bella immediately took action to this, moving her hands from his shoulders to thread in his hair, fighting his tongue for dominance. Eventually, they did have to break for air.

"I love you Edward." Bella gasped, leaning her forehead against his as she caught her breath.

"I love you too, love." Edward grinned crookedly.

"Does Alice know you're back yet?" Bella asked, if she did this was probably the only alone time they would have for a little while.

"No, but that's okay." Edward nodded, guessing what she was thinking. Bella smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were deported!?" Bella asked, only slightly mad. She couldn't be too mad, she was too relieved and ecstatic.

"I can't surprise you?" Edward asked smugly. Bella opened her mouth to object, but he caught her mouth again. This kiss wasn't as passionate, but it was sweeter, with more love. They broke shortly. Bella blinked. Edward grinned, she was dazzled.

"I missed you." Bella mumbled.

"I missed you more." Edward added. Bella shook her head.

"Doubtful." she muttered, he didn't hear, which she was planning for. It was then she reaized Edward had been walking, still holding her. He placed her down softly. She looked, he put her on the hood of his volvo.

"I've wanted to do this for seven _long _months." he chuckled. Bella opened her mouth to ask him, but he cut her off, "No, just trust me." he smiled lightly. "Being without you for seven months proved to me just how much I need you in my life." he explained slowly. He, even more slowly, lowered to one knee. Bella let out a muted gasp, tears coming to her eyes, a different, better kind though. "W-Will you marry me?" Edward asked, voice trembling at first, but gaining confidence as he pulled out a small, cream colored box, torn with age. He opened it to reveal an antique looking ring. "My grandmothers." he added nervously, as if that would effect her decision.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed, before they were kissing again. Edward had stumbled backwards onto the ground, Bella landing on top of him, kissing him vigorously. It took him a few seconds, but he responded, kissing her back. A smirk was felt through the kiss as Edward slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you." Edward hummed slightly as the kiss broke.

"I love you too." Bella breathed, admiring the ring. They both paused as Edward's phone started to ring. He answered it cautiously.

"Hello?" he asked, wondering who was calling, considering the phone call had been marked 'Restricted'. Bella and Edward both heard what was said, since the person nearly screamed it.

"Can I plan your wedding!?!"

**_I'll give you one guess, haha._**


End file.
